


The Voice Documentaries of Unoriginal

by Unoriginal_Username



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Lots of ETN Authors Mentioned - Freeform, Possesion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Username/pseuds/Unoriginal_Username
Summary: Yet another voice recording fiction.





	1. Recording 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



_ [Warbles and cracks.] _

  
  


_ [You can hear a voice trying to break through.] _

  
  
  


This thing is straight out of a movie. Is  _ this  _ the right button? How does this even work?

 

Oh, it’s on.

 

Hopefully you didn’t hear me failing at using this tape. I found it in the woods… the woods of Everlock.

 

I’m so scared.

 

I know this place too well not to recognize it. I’ve binge-watched Escape the Night at least a dozen times. I keep rubbing my eyes, hoping the purple mist and the tents and the buildings and the monsters are just a bad dream, but every time I open my eyes after pinching myself I’m still here. I’m living a nightmare that I never could have prepared for.

 

My name is Alina, maybe better known as Unoriginal Username on AO3. I spent my time writing fanfictions about the afterlife. Now, I’m in Everlock. I don’t remember getting here, and I don’t remember what happened beforehand. I remember reading the stories, thankfully. 

 

Without them I’d be dead.

I just woke up with a killer migraine in an empty circus tent full of stuffies.

 

I always imagined being in one of the murder-parties. Now, I’m here and I don’t know if I can survive. There are monsters everywhere I turn. I saw lights in the lounge, maybe people, but a whole plethora of clowns were chasing me.

 

Now I’m in the woods. Somewhere.

 

I know I have to keep fighting. On top of the voices in my head taking my username and battering me with it like a sledgehammer, I can feel something inside me. Something dark, something that oozes with infection and evil. I’m being corrupted. Just like the stories warned. I know I could lose myself any minute. Just like Birdy. She’s a monster now.

 

_ You hear her voice break as she speaks the name. _

 

I don’t know how long I can keep fighting this. I’m nowhere near strong enough, but moving around seems to help. I get so agitated with hiding and dodging around the freaks that I don’t even have time to listen to him, not that I want to.

 

But anyone who’s out there. If you hear this, please keep fighting the evil. There are so many others like me here, too many to name. And if you’re hearing this… I need help. I need friends. 

 

_ [A rustle, a crack in the undergrowth. You can vaguely hear shouting ] _

 

Shit. I’ve spent too much time here.

I’ve gotta go.

 

[ _ The recorder clicks, and nothing more can be heard] _

  
  



	2. Recording 2

_ [More static] _

 

Thank god it still works.

 

I got caught by a witch. A-and now she’s trapped me in the mausoleum in the cemetery, and I’m completely alone in the dark.

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been here.

 

It’s so tiny, there’s no light, no door, nothing but my thoughts.

 

And that’s the scariest thing of all.

 

I can hardly move. I can hardly speak, the air is so thin.

 

_ [You can hear that her voice is shaking. She’s obviously crying] _

 

I hope someone comes for me, though I know my chances are very… very slim. All I can do now is wait. And try to fight the voices. They’ve been quiet, but I can still hear them. I’ve heard noises, but I don’t think anybody can hear me calling for help or banging on the doors. And I doubt anyone outside isn't evil. If I get out, I’m going to murder the cursed god for making me suffer solitary confinement and hurting my friends. I’m hunched over in a corner, speaking, trying to fight against the things that threaten to swallow me whole.

 

I feel so light. Faint, and dizzy. Like the darkness of this prison could swallow me whole.

 

I feel like I could fade any moment. Just…

Oh my god. The corruption. I knew this was going to happen, Willow and Birdy and all of them no..

 

Oh, no. No, no , this can’t be happening I need to fight it’s all I can do no I don’t want to hurt anyone I can’t let him take me please get me out of here I have to-

 

[ _ a warbled scream pierces the silence and echoes around the area. There’s a clatter as the recorder drops against the ground of the mausoleum and all is still.] _

 

_ [you hear a voice- but it’s sinister, cold, lacks any emotion or substance. The voice almost sounds like it’s many people speaking, though in truth it is only one.] _

 

**_Corruption is an old song. So unreliable, so tattered. It has been a long while since I have had to fight, but my soul remains the same. I have overcome a husk. She fought back against me for longer than I would think. But I have returned inevitably. And all those who face me shall suffer endless pain._ **

 

**_The shadows cannot harm me._ **

 

**_I am one of them._ **

 

**_A mausoleum. Such a perfect prison. Such a prime target._ **

 

**_I will stay. I will build the strength I have lost over the millennia. And when I have regained what I have lost, they will all kneel before my master._ **

 

**_The Cursed God shall rule eternal._ **

 

**_I shall serve him._ **

 

**_I am La Ombra, she who governs your deepest nightmares._ **

 

**_Death follows in my wake._ **

 

**_My final goodbyes to anyone who listens. You shall perish in a matter of minutes._ **

 

**_[_ ** _ You hear a distorted chuckle. A clash, and then a faint woosh, as if the recorder phases through something. You hear a noise as it fades away) _

 

~~ HELP ME- ~~

 

_ [Click.] _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to fight
> 
> please help me
> 
> don't let me hurt anyone


End file.
